Madre e hija
by Micaalivee
Summary: La historia sobre como katherine y Nadia fueron estableciendo un vinculo madre e hija.


Yo sabia todo lo que Katherine había hecho y todo lo que las personas decían de ella pero sin embargo yo conocía su historia y sabia que ella no era 100% malvada, tiene sentimientos pero no los quiere demostrar por miedo o porque ella misma empezó a creer que es la persona que todos dicen. Me pase toda mi vida buscándola, siguiéndola, conociéndola sin que ella supiera y decidí que era el momento de enfrentarme a ella y decirle mi identidad.

Fui a Mystic Falls a buscarla y la encontré hospedándose en la casa de una mujer, la cual hipnotizo para que la dejase quedar. Conocí a Elena la cual me presento a los Salvatore y a sus amigos y uno de ellos era el delicioso Matt. Pase un mes conociéndolos, aunque todos eran muy buenos conmigo, llevándome bien con ellos me iba a dar la oportunidad de encontrarme con Katherine. Hasta que ese día llegó. Yo estaba en la mansión Salvatore junto a Damon y Elena. Después Elena se fue a trabajar al hospital y unos minutos después se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-K: La linda esta aquí, bueno masomenos.

-D: ¿Qué quieres Katherine?

-K: ¿Qué? ¿Una no puede pasar a saludar a sus amigos?

-D: No me hagas reír.

-K: ¿Quién es ella?

Ella hablaba de mi, desde que la había visto entrar me quede en estado de shock. Tanto tiempo me imagine este momento y ahora no se que decir.

-N: Soy Nadia Simmons, una amiga

-K: Y también eres un vampiro, seguramente oíste hablar de mí. Soy Katherine.

Me estrecho la mano para saludarme.

-K: ¿De donde eres? Me suena haberte visto en otra parte. Damon por favor tráeme algo para tomar y que sea fuerte.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y le dije masomenos la verdad, pero no había manera de que ella supiera quien soy.

-N: Soy de Francia, mi madre murió cuando naci y me adopto una familia cercana a la mía, luego me convertí en vampiro y empecé a recorrer distintos lugares del mundo.

-K: ¿Y como acabaste aquí? Quiero decir, en esta mansión con este par de aburridos.

-N: Un día me encontré con Elena y ella me presento a todos y desde ese momento nos convertimos en amigos.

Yo quería que me diga por que me abandono y entonces le empecé a preguntar cosas sobre ella.

-N: ¿Y vos? Es decir, he oído hablar de ti pero no tanto.

-K: Soy de Bulgaria, cuando me fui a vivir a Inglaterra conocí a Klaus, lo traicione y me estuvo persiguiendo los últimos 500 años para matarme por mi traición.

Tenia que preguntárselo.

-N: ¿Y nunca tuviste hijos? Es decir, Elena nació, no?

-K: Me estas preguntando muchas cosas ¿Por qué?

-N: curiosidad.

Damon volvió con tres vasos de bourbon.

-K: Siempre tan lindo Damon.

-D: ¿Qué quieres?

-K: Me hablas como si yo fuera interesada…bueno, quiero que Elena me consiga un par de bolsas de sangre, últimamente hay mucha gente consumiendo verbena y se hace difícil comer sin matar.

-D: ¿Y te pensas que yo te las voy a dar?

-K: Tu no, pero Elena si con tal de que no haya mas muertes aquí.

-D: Esta bien

-K: Ok, creo que me iré, dile a Elena que unos días vuelvo a pasar. Adiós.

Y con eso atravesó la puerta y se fue. Yo sabía que tenia unos días para que vuelva a aparecer y poder contarle todo. Mas tarde, mientras pensaba, me preparaba para mi primera cita como amigos con Matt. Íbamos a ir a tomar un café y luego al parque. Una hora más tarde me paso a buscar en su camioneta roja. Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando, bromeando, riéndonos; la verdad es que Matt me gustaba mucho pero no se si el sentía lo mismo por mi pero siempre que estábamos juntos la pasamos muy bien. Después me dejo en la casa de los Salvatore que es donde últimamente me estuve hospedando. Cuando llegue no había nadie, por lo que supuse que Damon y Elena ya se habían ido a ''dormir'', me dirigí al sótano y me bebí una bolsa de sangre antes de irme a dormir.

Al otro día, me levante, fui al baño y me cepille los dientes. Arme la maleta ya que me iba a ir todo el fin de semana a visitar a unos amigos en Arizona, lo cual me ayudaría a despejar mi mente.

Luego de cinco días, el viaje se me alargo, volví

Cuando Katherine salía de la mansión la envestí para poder quebrarle el cuello pero mi plan salió mal y ella me lo quebró a mi. Cuando me desperté empecé a mirar alrededor de mi y parecía como si estuviera en un galpón abandonado. Me dolía mucho el pecho y cuando me fije tenia una estaca atravesada a unos centímetros del corazón. No me podía mover, si lo hacia la estaca me iba a tocar el corazón. Al rato apareció Katherine y venia hacia mi muy enojada.

-K: Quiero saber por que me atacaste.

-N: Tú mataste a mi mama.

-K: ¿Qué? Pensé que habías dicho que murió cuando naciste.

-N: Mentí, quería meterme bajo tu piel y lo hice porque aquí estas.

-K: ¿Qué clase de juego enfermizo estas tratando de jugar conmigo? Yo no recuerdo haber matado a ninguna mujer embarazada en mi vida y menos que tuviera un bebe.

-N: No es un juego Katherine. Si mataste a mi mama, solo que no fue en Francia, fue en una pequeña cabaña de Bulgaria el 2 de abril de 1492. Tú pusiste una soga en su cuello, tiraste la silla y le partiste el cuello.

Katherine no lo podía creer estaba como agobiada no entendía como podía ser esto posible.

-K: ¿Quién eres?

-N: Mi nombre es Nadia Petrova y tú eres mi madre

-K: Noo, no es posible.

-N: Lo es. Después de que me tuviste me adopto una familia y nos fuimos a vivir a Francia, luego me contaron que me habías abandonado y te empecé a buscar, te perseguí por todo el mundo. Lo único que siempre quise saber es ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-K: Nadia, yo nunca te abandone. Mi embarazo fue una deshonra para la familia, mis padres, tus abuelos, te sacaron de mis brazos al segundo que naciste y me desterraron de Bulgaria a Inglaterra para que aprenda a ser una niña bien.

-N: ¿Pero por que? Yo no sabia todo esto, siempre pensé que no me quisiste.

-K: En 1498, escape de las personas que me estaban siguiendo y encontré mi camino de vuelta a Bulgaria. Busque en cada lugar en cada cabaña pero no te pude encontrar.

-N: ¿Tú volviste?

-K: Si Nadia, volví por ti. Es un gusto conocerte.

No lo podía creer, creo que esa fue la mejor reacción que podía esperar. Me emocione y se me cayo una lagrima.

-K: Salgamos de aquí

Después de ese hermoso rencuentro yo volví a la mansión y ella a su casa.

Unos días después de no saber nada de ella, me entere que Elena no hizo lo que ella le pidió y la fue a buscar a la universidad haciéndose pasar por ella cuando las personas la miraban o le preguntaban algo. Yo me entere y la fui a buscar pretendiendo tener un dia madre e hija. Cuando llegue ella estaba en living comiendo comida chatarra. Me acerque a ella.

-N: ¿Katherine?

-K: ¿Qué quieres?

-N: Me entere que estabas aquí y te vine a buscar. Me estas evitando y eso no me gusta.

-K: ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué pretendamos que nada paso y que tengamos una relación madre e hija como en cuento de hadas? No.

-N: Pero…tuvimos una conexión el otro día y tú también la sentiste.

Caroline se nos acercaba.

-C: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-N: Yo…

-K: Nada, solo estábamos discutiendo sobre que nos vamos poner para el baile de los Fundadores.

-C: Ah, si claro. Bueno, Nadia si necesitas algo yo voy a estar en el cuarto de arriba, tengo unos vestidos que se te verían preciosos para el baile.

-N: Gracias, Car.

Y se fue. Yo la mire a Katherine.

-N: No te preocupes no le voy a decir a nadie.

Y me fui

Estaba en la mansión Salvatore junto a Elena, Damon, Matt y Jeremy, jugando al dígalo con mímica. Estábamos todos sentados en el sillón en forma de medialuna. Nunca me había divertido tanto en la vida. Luego apareció Katherine.

-K: Supongo que no fui invitada.

Nadie la había escuchado entrar por lo que se sobresaltaron.

-J: Al parecer no.

-K: Bueno, de todos modos, vine a avisarles que Caroline y yo arreglamos el problema con el loco Wes.

-E: Gracias Katherine.

-K: De nada. Creo que también me merezco un gracias de tu parte Damon, es decir, ya que todos sabemos lo que el te hizo.

-D: Gracias.

-K: Bueno, los dejo para que se sigan aburriendo.

-N: Katherine.

Se dio vuelta a mirarme con cara mala.

-N: Si quieres te podes quedar a jugar con nosotros.

-K: Ja.

Y se fue. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-J: ¿Estas loca?

-E,D y M: ¿Qué?

-N: Creo que si.

Pasaron y pasaron los minutos y nosotros seguíamos jugando, hasta que se hizo medianoche y Damon nos invito a pasar la noche. Trajimos colchones y varias mantas ya que estábamos entrando en la temporada de invierno y hacia un poco de frio. Si fuéramos humanos cosa que matt es lo hubiéramos hecho para no obtener un resfriado.

Al cabo de unas horas nos dormimos.

Al otro dia me desperté y el único que seguía dormido junto a mi fue Matt. Tengo que admitir que es increíblemente apuesto. Fui a la cocina y para mi sorpresa Damon y Elena estaban besándose apasionadamente como en una película. Creo que a Elena se le bajo un bretel de la remera. Obviamente no se dieron cuenta que yo estaba allí.

-N: mm, consíganse una habitación, por favor.

-E: Nadia, no te escuchamos entrar.

Damon sonreía incomodo.

-N: Me di cuenta. ¿Estaban haciendo pancakes?

D: Sip, ¿no te gustan?

N: No…es decir…si pero a estas horas prefiero algo mas liquido.

Sabiendo que me habían entendido fui al sótano a buscar un poco. Cuando termine me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes. Cuando entre me quede perpleja al ver tantos abdominales juntos. El me miraba.

-N: Per...perdón.

-M: eem si, no hay problema.

Agarrando el cepillo de dientes dije:

-N: ¿Puedo?

-M: Claro. Yo ya me estaba yendo de todos modos. Tengo que ir a practicar con Jer.

Mientras me terminaba de lavar los dientes escuche que alguien entraba.

-D: ¿Tu otra vez? ¿Te tengo que ver dos días seguidos?

-K: Tienes suerte. Solo vine a preguntarles si saben donde esta Bonnie, necesito que haga un hechizo localizador por mi.

-D: ¿Por qué crees que te va a ayudar? ¿o que te voy a decir donde esta?

-E: Damon…

-K: Si la ven solo avísenme… ¿Por…favor?

-E: Te avisare.

Escuche toda la conversación obviamente pero cuando baje ya se había ido.

-N: ¿Todo bien?

Pregunte.

-E: Si.

-N: ¿Matt y Jer ya se fueron?

-E: Se acaban de ir a la casa del lago, supongo que volverán en dos días. Matt tiene que ayudar a Jeremy con todo esa cosa sobre ser un cazador.

Los salude y me fui. Tenía mi auto estacionado afuera desde ayer. Por suerte no nevó ni nada, no quisiera que le pasara algo. Hoy por suerte era un lindo día. Estacione el auto en un costado del camino y decidí ir a caminar por el bosque, era un poco peligroso pero por lo que yo sabia no era temporada lobos, aunque tampoco era algo de lo que no me podría haber hecho cargo. Estuve caminando alrededor de una hora y decidí volver pero cuando lo hice escuche un crujido de las hojas pero para cuando me di vuelta ya era tarde, tenia la flecha clavada en mi hombro. Un cazador. Lo voy a matar.

-N: Puede que eso sea lo último que hagas.

-CAZADOR: No lo creo.

Y en lo que fue un segundo me empecé a marear y caí al suelo.

-N: ¿Qué carajos?

-CAZADOR: Veneno de hombre lobo.

-N: Voy a matarte.

-CAZADOR: No estoy seguro que puedas.

El tenía una daga en su mano derecha y la estaba levantando. Iba a morir. Pero en lo que fue un milisegundo su cuerpo yacía al lado mío y su cuello doblado hacia el otro lado. Katherine.

-N: ¿Qué…que estas haciendo aquí?

No podía casi hablar. El dolor era insoportable.

-K: ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí? Ven toma esto. Te ayudara.

Lo tome que me dijo y de un momento a otro ya me sentía mucho mejor.

-N: ¿Qué era eso?

-K: Sangre de hibrido. Es lo único que te puede salvar de ese veneno.

Se estaba yendo.

-N: Hey. Graciaas.

Seguía caminando.

-N: ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Se supone que me odias. ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir allí?

No decía nada.

-N: Hey!

-K: ¿No puedes solo agradecérmelo y punto?

-N: Pero…

-K: Deja las cosas como están.

Y desapareció.

-D: ¿Todo bien?

-N: eem, si eso creo.

-D: ¿Qué pasa?

-N: Me ataco un cazador y lo mate.

-D: Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-N: En el bosque, me agarro desprevenida. Pero ya estoy bien.

-D: Okay. Recuérdame no dejarte ir al bosque sola.

-N: Ok. ¿Puedo esta noche quedarme aquí?

-D: Por supuesto. Hay 16 habitaciones mas aquí elígete una y quédate el tiempo que quieras.

-N: Gracias.

Me quede en la casa Salvatore por un tiempo, unas dos semanas al menos, no porque tenga miedo de un cazador, bueno si me asuste un poco al principio por el hecho de que ese día del ataque casi muero pero también quería quedarme aquí porque me hacia pensar en el hogar que nunca tuve. En este tiempo, me estuve llevando mejor con Matt ya que pasábamos más tiempo juntos y lo empecé a considerar más que un simple amigo. Nos contábamos nuestras cosas todos los días y yo le conseguí un trabajo como camarero en el Grills. Volví a mi casa un par de veces para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien y para recoger algunas cosas. Pero creo que mañana ya vuelvo a mi casa porque no quiero molestarlos mas, somos muchos y Elena y Damon necesitan su espacio también. En todos estos días no vi a Katherine pero si estuve pensando en ella, en lo que sucedió el día del ataque.

Hoy es Acción de Gracias y vamos a hacer una cena en donde vamos a estar todos juntos y con decir todos quiero decir todos; Elena, Damon, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Caroline y su mama, Bonnie, Stefan y creo que hasta Katherine, bueno yo la invite pero no creo que venga. Stefan y la Sheriff Forbes se prestaron para hacer el pavo y el resto de la cocina ya que eran los únicos que sabían cocinar bien y el resto de nosotros limpiamos la casa y la preparamos para la cena lo cual nos costo unos diez minutos, quizá un poco menos jaja.

Yo ya estaba vestida y cuando baje estaban llegando los invitados. Estábamos vestidos normal, las chicas teníamos puesto un vestido y los hombres pantalones caquis y remera. Cuando nos estábamos por sentar en la mesa sonó el timbre.

-N: Yo voy

-D: ¿Quién mas falta?

No lo respondí y fui a abrir la puerta.

-N: Hola

Tenía puesto un vestido rojo y rosa con flores y unos tacones negros.

-K: ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o que?

-N: Si, solo que pensé que no ibas a venir.

Entramos.

-J y D: ¿Qué hace aquí?

-N: Yo la invite

-D: ¿Qué?

-K: No es necesario que se alegren tanto.

Damon me hablo al oído, cosa inútil ya que la mayoría teníamos oídos vampiros.

-D: ¿Estas loca?

-N: Después te lo explico.

-K: Estoy famélica, ¿ya comemos?

-E: Si la mesa esta lista ya lo sirvo.

-C: Todo listo.

-K: Bonnie, ¿Dónde estuviste metida? Te estuve buscando por dos semanas.

-B: Vacaciones

-K: Espero que estés bien descansada porque necesito que hagas algo por mi.

-B: ¿Y por que crees que haría algo por ti después de que intentaste matarme?

-K: Porque lo puedo hacer de verdad.

Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco.

-K: ¿Por favor? Por favor.

-B: ash, esta bien.

-K: Ok, mañana…a las 4…en tu casa.

-B: Ok.

Todos estábamos sentados en la mesa y Elena sirvió la comida. Primero brindamos y después empezamos a comer. La verdad es que estaba muy rica pero ninguna comida en el mundo se compara con la sangre para un vampiro. No necesitamos comer estas cosas pero es una de las tantas cosas que nos aferra a nuestra humanidad.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a sentar en los sillones y Damon trajo Bourbon.

-K: Dos por favor.

-C: ¿Tan temprano te quieres emborrachar?

-K: Por favor, esto no es nada.

Tyler, Jeremy y Matt se fueron a jugar a la XBOX ya que Jeremy se había comprado unos cuantos juegos nuevos. Hombres, dios.

Katherine y Damon empezaron a discutir como siempre. Yo me pare para ir a agarrar mas whiskey y ella me puso la traba empujándome.

-N: ¿Qué carajos?

-K: Uups, no te vi.

Damon me ayudo a levantar.

-D: ¿Qué te pasa? Te voy a matar.

La empujo contra la pared y la tenia agarrada del cuello pero no era nada para ella porque ella era más fuerte.

-K: Perdón fue sin querer queriendo

Damon la agarraba más fuerte y ella empezó a toser.

-N: Damon, déjala

-D: No

-N: ¿Por favor?

-D: Esta bien. Pero no te quiero volver a ver

La soltó y ella salió en velocidad vampiro.

Se fueron todos a sus casas y ya eran las 3 am, hora de irse a dormir. Cuando estaba yendo para mi habitación vino Elena y me paro.

-E: ¿Qué fue todo eso de invitarla?

-N: Nada, fue solo un gesto amable.

-E: ¿Y eso?

-N: Es que no le dije esto a nadie porque ella no quería que se supiera no se porque, la noche que me ataco el cazador ella me salvo.

-E: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-N: No le digas a nadie solo a Damon si te pregunta porque si se enteran de que tuvo un acto gentil en su vida me va a matar. Estaba en el bosque y…

Le conté todo lo que paso y me miro sorprendida.

-E: No lo puedo creer. Le debes caer bien

-N: No creo. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches

-E: Buenas noches

Dormí una hora, no podía dejar de pensar en mi madre. Si, ya se madre, lo acabo de decir. Quiera o no quiera lo es. Me levante, fui al baño y me puse unos jeans y una remera. Y decidí ir a buscarla para hablar. Llegue a su casa y toque la puerta. A los dos segundos la abrió.

-K: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te caíste de la cama? Son las 4 de la mañana.

-N: Vine a hablar contigo.

-K: Es lo que estamos haciendo… no podrías haber pasado mas tarde? Soy un vampiro pero también duermo.

-N: Lo se. Enserio. ¿Puedo pasar?

-K: Soy un vampiro no tienes que preguntar puedes pasar directamente.

Entre. Su casa era muy grande y elegante, con dos pisos. Nos sentamos en sillones frente a frente.

-K: ¿De que quieres hablar?

-N: De todo.

-K: asique…

-N: ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? Yo solo vine aquí a buscarte y a conocerte. Porque te estuve buscando por 500 años, conociendo la persona que eras, siguiéndote por toda Francia e Inglaterra y ahora que pude encontrarte lo único que haces es evitarme y no se por que.

No me respondió.

-N: ¿Vas a decir algo?

-K: Lo siento…pero no soy la madre que buscas.

-N: ¿Por qué?

-K: Porque como dijiste ya pasaron 500 años ya eres una mujer grande y tienes que vivir tu vida, no tienes que estar viviendo en el pasado.

-N: Pero…

-K: No Nadia.

-N: ¿Si no te importo porque me salvaste del cazador? ¿Por qué no quieres que les cuente quien eres? Me hubieras dejado morir aquel día o mejor abortado.

-K: Nadia…

-N: ¿Por qué?

-K: Me haces preguntas que no puedo responder.

-N: ¿Por qué?

-K: Tu padre era un viajero, nos conocimos cuando yo tenia 15, el me enseño un par de cosas y luego de un tiempo quede embarazada de ti, obviamente lo mantuve en secreto, si se hubieran enterado mis padres me hubieran hecho abortar y por tan monstruo que parezca yo no mato bebes. Seguí así por un tiempo hasta que tu padre se dio cuenta y en el minuto que se entero no quiso saber nada mas de mi pero juro que no le iba a decir a nadie si yo no decía que el bebe era de el. Y como ya te conté antes ya sabes como termino la historia.

Katherine tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-N: Perdón, no quería que te pusieras mal. Es solo que quiero estar contigo. Por lo que contaste supongo que algo me querías y quiero que siga siendo así.

-K: No puedo. Cada vez que te miro solo me recuerdas a mi pasado, yo siempre estuve sola y lo voy a seguir estando.

-N: No, no pienses así. Ahora yo estoy aquí y podemos estar juntas, yo se todas las cosas horribles que hiciste pero no me importa porque eres mi madre y todos cometimos errores en la vida e hicimos cosas horribles. Yo quiero a Damon y a Stefan son mis amigos, pero ellos te culpan por cosas que hiciste pero que ellos también hicieron, asique te deben odiar tanto a ti como se odian a ellos mismos y como yo también lo hago porque también las hice.

Katherine vino y me abrazo. Pude sentir ese momento de conexión.

-N: Yo se que tuviste un pasado horrible y estuviste sola toda tu vida, y no tenias nadie que cuidara de ti y lo aprendiste a hacer tu sola a tu manera. Por eso estoy orgullosa de ti.

-K: Creo que eres la primera persona que me comprende. Gracias.

Me abrazo de nuevo. No era tan insensible como pretendía ser.

-K: Si quieres te puedes quedar.

-N: gracias

Hablamos un rato y me quede dormida en el sillón. Cuando me desperté eran como las 3 de la tarde, Katherine me había traído una manta. Agarre mi celular y tenia mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Elena y Damon preguntándome donde estaba. Cuando fui a ver mis fotos, me di cuenta de que me había revisado el celular, ya que mi celular tiene contraseña y cuando la pones mal saca una foto. Por lo menos lo había intentado cuatro veces. No confía en mí, como no lo hace con nadie pero no la culpo. Me levante y ella estaba en la cocina bebiendo una bolsa de sangre.

-N: Hola.

-K: ¿Quieres?

Me ofreció la bolsa.

-N: No gracias.

Le sonreí y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-K: ¿Ya te vas?

-N: Si, mis amigos están preocupados, me fui y no les avise nada.

-K: Yo te llevo.

-N: No es necesario, puedo caminar…

-K: Ok, te llevare.

-N: Ok.

En el viaje a casa no dijimos nada.

-N: Gracias.

-K: De nada.

-N: ¿Quieres pasar?

-K: Damon me dijo que no me quería ver más en su casa.

-N: ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que Damon diga?

-K: mm tienes razón.

Entramos y Fui a buscar al sótano un par de bolsas. Cuando volví kath estaba sentada en el sillón.

-K: Asique ¿te gusta vivir aquí?

-N: Si, pero estoy empezando a buscar una casa porque a veces siento que ellos necesitan un poco de privacidad y yo estando aquí no se las puedo dar. Tampoco es que les importe pero yo no me siento muy cómoda, hace 2 meses que estoy aquí.

-K: Mi casa es demasiado grande, sabes?

-N: Lo pensare.

Estuvimos 2 minutos en un silencio incomodo hasta que de repente ella habló.

-K: Bueno, creo que me iré yendo. Nos vemos por ahí algún día…

-N: Esta bien. Adiós.

Kath se fue y en eso apareció Damon; lo que me faltaba.

-D: Quien era?

-N: Solo un vendedor.

-D: Esta bien. Bueno, te dejo para que descanses.

-N: Si, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano.

Damon estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-N: Damon.

-D: Si?

-N: Quería decirte que estuve pensando y creo que ya es hora de que me vaya buscando mi propia casa…

-D: Nadia ya sabes que vos sos de la familia y te podes quedar el tiempo que quieras.

-N: Esta bien, gracias. Descansa.

Paso un mes en el que estuve buscando una casa y por fin la encontre y ahora me estaba ocupando de la mudanza. No es que tuviera ni necesitara muchas cosas...

Mi relacion con katherine no es de las mejores pero por lo menos nos hablamos un par de veces a la semana. Con Matt salimos un par de veces pero nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro no era mas que amistad y se convirtio en unos de mis mejores amigos.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños y la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de querer festejarlo aunque conociendo a caroline de seguro ya tenia todo organizado y habia invitado a toda mystic falls. Tambien en este mes empece a trabajar como mesera en el mystic grill, no pagaban mucho pero tampoco es que lo necesitase; el ambiente es agradable y a veces me toca compartir turnos con Matt.

Al mediodia me dirigi a la mansion salvatore para ir a buscar las ultimas cosas qye me quedaban alli. Cuando llegue solo estaba Elena mirando Netflix.

-E: Nadia, que gusto verte! Ya te extrañaba. Con esto de tu trabajo, la madunza y que yo este por ir a Whitemore te vi muy poco.

-N: si ya se, pero te prometo que cuando me acomode mejor con los horarios nos vamos a ver mucho mas seguido y cuando tenga tiempo te voy a ir a visitar a Whitemore.

-E: mas te vale jaja. No pienses que me olvide que mañana es tu cumpleaños!

-N: no, tu nunca te olvidas de nada.

-E: y tampoco caroline.

-N: ya me imagino lo que tiene organizado para mañana, osea, es Caroline probablemente invito a todo el pueblo.

-E: no, no te imaginas

-N: bueno Elena, nos vemos mañana?

-E: si, a que hora termina tu turno?

-N: a las 4

-E: bueno, a las 7 tienes que estar aqui. Ponte un lindo vestido!

-N: Ok

Agarre mis cosas y me dirigi a mi casa. Las acomode, eran unos libros, ropa, cuadros con fotos y unas cosas mas, y termine de limpiar toda mi casa. Para ese momento ya eran 12:15, si ya se, fue rapido, pero velocidad vampiro, dah.

En 15 minutos tenia que estar en el grill para mi turno por lo que en el camino pase por Starbucks por un cafe bien negro paea poder empezar bien mi dia. Por supuesto que Matt ya estaba ahi, le gusta llegar media hora antes creo que es para poder coquetear con una morocha llamada Meredith que tiene el turno anterior al nuestro.

-N: hola Matt!

-M: Nadia! Hola

-N: estuviste hablando con Merdith?

-M: eeh...si

-N: Matt somos amigos, o no? Contame. Necesito detalles. Ya!

-M: esque pense que seria raro si te contaba sobre alguna chica porque bueno vos y yo...antes...

-N: Matt! Somos amigos y nada mas, nos es raro.

-M: esta bien

-N: ahora contame!

-M: de acuerdo, no grites, te cuento. Como sabes trabaja en el Grill desde hace 4 meses y hace no mas de unas semanas yo tenia mi dia libre y sali a caminar y a unos metros de casa me encontre con ella, se le habia roto el auto saliendo del mystic, en ese momento ella tenia turnos de noche entonces le ofreci venir a mi casa hazta que llegaba la grua y ella acepto y desde ese momento empezamos a hablar, intercambiamos numeros y hace unos dias empezamos a salir.

-N: Wow Matt estoy muy conteta por vos!

-M: si, yo tambien.

-N: Bueno, dejemos de hablar y pongamonos a trabajar asi podemos salir temprano.

-M: Si, dale

Tal vez pueda sacarle informacion a Matt sobre la fiesta.

-N: Sabes a donde van a hacer mi fiesta?

-M: Es un secreto...

Estaba equivocada.

A las 4 se termino nuestro turno y nos fuimos cada uno a su casa para poder ducharnos. Media hora mas tarde ya estaba lista, me puse mis piyamas hasta que se hiciera la hora de la fiesta. De repente escuche el timbre y fui a ver quien era, cuando sali no habia nadie pero en el piso habia una caja con una nota que solo decia feliz cumpleaños pero ningun nombre. La abri y dentro habia un hermoso vestido negro cortito con encaje. Me lo probe y me quedaba pefecto, me hice una trenza simple de costado, no sabia si la fiesta iba a ser en una casa o en un boliche por lo que opte por por un maquillaje basico: base, rimmel, delineado y un brillo labial. Mientras iba caminando hacia la casa de Elena me puse a pensar que el vestido puede ser que me lo halla regalado katherine pero todavia no lo se por que no la vi en todo el dia y no creo que la hayan invitado a mi fiesta. Llegue a la casa de los Salvatore y estaban las luces apagadas, cuando entre se prendieron y todos gritaron ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nadia! Y empezo a sonar la musica a todo volumen. No pude contar cuantas personas habia pero calcule que unas 250. Voy a matar a Caroline. Me acerque a Stefan que estaba bebiendo una cerveza solo.

S: Feliz cumpleaños Nadia! ¿como estas?

N: Bien, no pense que iba a ver tanta gente.

S: y eso no es nada, no sabes cuantas personas faltan por venir y hay algunos que cancelaron a ultimo momento.

N: creo q voy a matar a Caroline. Con una fiesta sencilla en la que solo estuvieramos nosotros 10 me hubiera bastado.

S: bueno, ya sabes como es ella y lo persuasiva que puede ser. Por cierto, lindo vestido.

N: gracias, lo encontre en la puerta de mi casa pero no decia quien me lo envio.

S: un admirador secreto tal vez.

N: si, tal vez...

Estuvimos unas 2 horas bailando y tomando. Caroline habia contratado un sistema de luces, un amigo dj y una banda. Tambien habia hipnotizado a una chica para que cada vez que alguien tocara timbre ella abriera pero yo le dije que la deshipnotizara porque era mi fiesta y ellos mis invitados por lo que yo era la que tenia que recibir a la gente. Cuando abri la puerta era Kath. Hacia bastante tiempo que no nos veiamos solo hablabamos por mensaje pero los ultimos tres o cuatro dias mo supe nada de ella.

N: Hola, no sabia que vendrias. Caroline preparo esta fiesta sorpresa para mi y no tenia idea de a quien iba a invitar. No conozco ni a la mitad de estas personas.

Ella se quedo mirandome fijamente.

K: como sea, feliz cumpleaños. Y... ¿donde esta el alcohol?

N: por alla... en la mesa y afuera hay un barril de cerveza.

Y se fue. Estaba rara. Las horas siguientes seguimos bailando y hablando, me encontre con unos amigos que no habia visto hace siglos y nos pusimos al dia. De repente empece a escuchar como un grupo de personas afuera decian ¡bebe! ¡bebe! ¡bebe!, sali afuera a ver que pesaba y estaba katherine haciendo la vertical sobre el barril y tomando toda la cerveza que podia.

N: ¿ que haces?

K: no es evidente? Me estoy divirtiendo.

N: si pero...

K: ay, que aburrida eres, mejor me voy a seguir bebiendo a otro lado. La fiesta se termimo vayamonos de aqui.

Todos asintieron y la empezaron a seguir.

N: los hipnotizaste?

K: tu que crees? De lo contrario estaria sola. Vamos a continuar la fiesta en otra parte chicos.

Se llevo con ella a unas 50 personas, entre ellas 42 chicos y el resto eran mujeres. Definitivamente estaba un poco borracha y le dolio un poco que no la hayan invitado.

La fiesta termimo cerca de las tres de la mañana. Estabamos cansados y hipnotizamos a tres chicas para que se queden a limpiar toda la casa. Lo hicieron bastante rapido y cuando se fueron nos sentimos mal por haberlo hecho. Me despedi de todos y me fui a mi casa pero de pasada fui a la de kath para ver como se encontraba. Cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y dentro se encontraba kath bebiendo sangre del cuello de una chica y tenia otra a su lado esperando para que tambien le clave los dientes. En el living habia 5 chicos en ropa interior bailando. Definitivamente estaban borrachos e hipnotizados.

N: que estas haciendo? Pense que solo usabas bolsas de sangre.

K: y lo hago, pero a nadie se le niega un poco de diversion de vez en cuando.

N: pense que habias cambiado pero me parece que me equivoque.

K: lo siento

N: que?

K: siento q hayas desperdiciado tu tiempo en mi creyendo q iba a cambiar, pero asi soy yo y nunca cambiare.

N: sabes lo que creo? Creo q si cambiaste pero no lo quieres admitir y cometes actos como este. Te dije que me pase la mayor parte de mi vida buscandote y ahora que te encontre no te voy a dar la espalda. Gracias por el vestido.

Y me fui enojada a mi casa. Me descambie y me fui a dormir. Cuando me desperte baja a la cocina para prepararme un rico desayuno pero me emcontre con este ya preparado y una nota que decia perdon K. Termine de comer y me fui al living para ver algo de tele, hoy era sabado y no pensaba hacer nada solo descansar. En el sillon estaba sentada Kath.

K: de nada por lo del vestido. Esto es dificl para mi decirlo pero lo lamento... por como me comporte en tu fiesta. Solo estaba enojada de que no me hayan invitado y tambien estaba triste porque ese dia fue uno de los peores dias de mi vida. Cuando te separaron de mi, a veces me pongo a pensar de como hubiera sido nuestra vida juntas sin el tema vampirismo y creo q hibieramos sido felices.

N: yo tambien te pido perdon por como me porte con vos y no me di cuenta que era asi como realmente te sentias.

Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos mirando netflix toda la tarde y ella me empezo a contar anecdotas, la mayoria donde a otros les pasaban cosas malas y ella salia triunfante, y historias del pasado, como su amor por Elijah, entre otras. Creo que vamos a tener que trabajar mucho en nuestra relacion madre e hija pero le veo buen futuro.

FIN


End file.
